


Bound To You

by SomethingLacking



Category: MLQC:Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, First Time, I just can't get enough Gavin, Porn with Feelings, Slight spoilers, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: FanFic Pocket Library Re-Uploaded This Without My Permission and is Profiting Off Of My content. I Can't Stress Enough That My Content Has And Always Will Be Free. FUCK FANFIC POCKET LIBRARY!After the 'Blind Date' Date Gavin and Mc find themselves back at her apartment and the newly awaken emotions just can't be tamed. Mc knows what she wants and that Gavin.





	Bound To You

You were weak, but so was he at that moment. It all was a blur after that second soul consuming kiss. Somehow, in some way, you both made it back to your apartment. Gavin’s eyes never left you as you fumbled with the key to open the sanctuary of your home. A less public place where you could allow yourself to be devoured by the man staring at you Heatley. The look in Gavin’s eyes where enough to have you rubbing your knees together in anticipation for what was to come. The kisses you shared a mere hour before had opened the floodgates on repressed emotions that had apparently been consensual amongst the two of you. There was no turning back now, with that fateful kiss, Gavin had claimed you.

**All of you.**

**Every thought, breath, and heartbeat.**

**They were his now**

**For him alone.**

**Never before had you felt such a calamity such as the love you held for this man.**

Finally, you managed to unlock the door and he was on you. Pressing the palm of his hand to the small of your waist, pushing you gently into the heaven of your home. Once you both stepped inside, Gavin shut and locked the door. You found yourself standing with your back to him, listening to the lock click and echo in the dark soundless room. You looked out the window at the night sky as you felt his body draw closer. The heat of Gavin’s being as he wrapped both his arms securely around your middle pressing his lethal frame against your back. It excited you; made you crave him. Lifting your chin you looked back at him, the fire of desire burnt bright in those smouldering brown irises.

_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_

Your heart pounded almost painfully in your chest. Like it was chasing the equally rampant beat if Gavin’s.

You took notice of the shape of his lips, ones that had pressed against yours in what seemed almost a lifetime ago now. Seemingly reading your thoughts, a hand released your waist, and moved up your arm in feather light touches, touches that lit a blazer in your body. When Gavin finally cupped your jaw and angled your face towards him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin beneath your ear you were completely gone. Lost. Eyes lidded as you welcomed his incoming kiss, the way his breath was the first caress on your lips before he leaned down and closed the space.

Exposing your throat you leaned up into the kiss, wanting more. Wanting to be consumed by him once more, to forget yourself and drown in these emotions fluttering deep within your chest. In a flash he had you turned around in his arms, now facing him. Lips collided once again in a more comfortable position. You moaned softly into his mouth as your hand ran the expanse of his chest feeling the firm planes of it. One hand moved to his hair and you combed it comfortingly with your fingers, opening your mouth further to give him more access to you.

_Tongue. Teeth. Need._

You press yourself closer to the warmth of him. The security of being held in his arms. The comfort of the passionate kiss you were in the middle of enjoying with him. Gavin hummed deep within his throat, and it went straight to your core. A small cry of desperation left your lips, and Gavin seemingly drank it greedily. It was getting hot in the room, your head was spinning. Your body felt like a thousand electric jolts assaulted your senses.

**You felt amazing.**

Gasping you both broke apart, the moon catching a lewd string of spit that still connected you both. A blush dusted Gavin’s cheeks as he opened his eyes to gaze down at you. You were sure you looked just as unkempt. Arousal was obviously pressing into your hip, you blush at that and a soft smile graced your lips. You moved both hands to cup his face, cradling him like he was the most procession in the world. To you he was.

Gavin whispered your name in a soft breath. It was the purest and heartwarming sound you’ve ever heard. How a barely audible voice could convey so much love, lust, want, and the need was beyond you. Stretching up on your tiptoes, you brushed your lips of his in the ghost of a kiss. “Gavin.” You breathed and he stood still, watching, waiting to see what you would do. Eyes still locked with one another the world around you melted away, and only the breeze would whisk you away.

"How long I waited for you," Gavin whispered fingers tracing your cheekbone gently. You looked at him, eyes unwavering as you found nothing but love and affection there.

"I'm sorry about the wait." You whispered back and he cracked a smirk. Like the mischievous ones, he wore in high school. The glint in his eyes changed as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“Should I collect with interest then?” Gavin quipped and you felt the heat rise in your cheeks at the implication. _Was this his way of asking consent?_ You couldn’t help but wonder. Gavin always had an awkward way of asking questions or going about awkward things in a roundabout way. You released a soft giggle and roll your eyes smiling.

“I don’t think I’m going to lose out if you do.” You quipped back and earned a throaty chuckle in return. The deep vibrations of it make you smile, but it also went to the heat between your legs.

“You should be careful about what you agree too.” Gavin half scolded before reconnecting his lips to yours. You hummed in agreement, too far gone in your desire and affection for him to care what he did to you. You trusted Gavin wholeheartedly, you know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. No, the way his fingers traced your spine in a way that caused your entire being to echo with the most delightful shivers was proof.

Somehow amongst the passionate kiss, Gavin did manage to find your couch. You gasp as the back of your knees hit it and you fell on the cushions. Gavin snorted at your ungrateful descent onto the surface. Before you had a chance to protest, he was on you once again. Both his strong hands cradled your face as he held you in place as he let his tongue ravish your mouth. You moaned allowing your tongue to lazily tease and play with his. Gavin tasted sweet, his kiss kept leaving you breathless and dizzy. Both of your lips were swollen from all the kissing, but you didn't care there could never be enough kissing, in your opinion.

Soon enough Gavin broke the kiss but did not release his hold on your face as he sat beside you. You stared into his all telling Carmel iris as he panted gazing back at you. The raw emotion that washed over his face made you smile softly. "You okay, Gav?" You whispered and he sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm fine." He breathed before opening those eyes you loved so much. His lips were swollen, and the moonlight complimented his handsome features. You reached out and caressed his face. You gently traced the lines of it as he stared at you. When your fingertips reached his lips, Gavin blessed each of them with a kiss. "You're beautiful." He murmured eyes shifting for a moment in embarrassment in his statement.

You just smile feeling warm from the tender shift in mood. Gavin's cheeks were warm to the touch, giving away he was blushing nearly as fiercely as you were. Eventually, he reclaimed his courage to look at you once again. There was clear desire there, clear love and affection too. "Touch me." You whispered under your breath without thinking. Gavin balked for a moment at your statement, you did too. It was bold. The warmth of his hands retreated from your face, and you bite your bottom lip nervous.

"Y-you-" He stammered before cursing under his breath and let out a long sigh and what sounded like your name. You watched him trying to gauge his reaction, what he was thinking. Trying to ignore how your heart thundered within your rib cage and a spike of adrenaline made you hyperaware to any and all movement coming from the man beside you. "You sure that's what you want?"

There was you out. There was your opportunity to run from the situation. To take back the words that shamelessly left your lips without your consent.

_Yet._

You nodded blushing and fidgeted in your seat. There was a dull warmth between your thighs at the prospect of letting Gavin run his large hands over the contours of your body. You heart speed up in fear, and in excitement. Gavin didn't say anything, he watched. Making sure you actually wanted what you were asking for. Determined now, you lift your eyes back to his and held his gaze.

Reaching out, Gavin tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. There was an honest internal debate warring within him, you could tell. A less rational side of you felt like you'd die if he didn't touch you. Love you. Consume your entire being with his body.

Swallowing he nodded back leaning in and captured your lips in a soft kiss. It was like he was suddenly nervous and timid with his kiss, not that you minded. You kissed back matching his pace, your hands rested on his toned chest, fingers splayed across his shirt steadying you.

Slowly his lingering hand moved, fingertips grazing down the side of your neck. You shivered and smiled into the kiss, your finger gripping the fabric of his shirt pulling him closer to you. You were never bold, not this bold. Gavin seemed taken back by this new side of you, you’re carnal hunger for him, your lust. It surprised you too, but for some reason, you couldn’t help but want to get closer to the officer.

Gavin seemed to be reading the signs loud and clear.

You gasped as he pulled you to straddle his waist, and sat you in his lap. You looked down at him and was greeted with the most handsome smile. You were weak, and he was about to charm you straight out of your panties.

The tips of your fingers traced his face as you leaned in and kissed him with vigor, whilst he got more confident with letting his hands wander the planes of your back. Feeling your dips and soft curves. A soft noise left your throat as you pressed yourself into him more. His body was hard and warm, intoxicating really. You felt drunk as your fingers tangled themselves into his hair. One of Gavin’s hands roamed up and gathered a fistful of your own long soft locked pressing your face to his. The heat started to grow wild as you panted into the kiss, not caring if you were getting enough air in your lungs.

A shiver coursed your body as a warm hand found the bottom of your shirt, Gavin rubbed circles into the flesh of your hip making you wiggle a bit in his lap. He hissed at the friction only then did you notice how hard he had gotten. Pride and curiosity overcame you and your ground down on him. Now the hand at you hip gripped it almost harshly to steady you as Gavin broke the heated kiss to gasp. You smiled almost wickedly and he looked at you with needy lidded eyes. “Don’t hold back.” You whispered on his lips and he groaned as if in agony. Like your where the worse torture he had ever withstood.

Your pink little tongue peaked out of your swollen bow lips and licked his lips. Gavin looked at you before tightening his hold on you and crushed his lips into yours. He was in command now, his posture shifted as the hand on your hips drug up your side, pulling your shirt with it, making you gasp softly. “Be careful of what you ask for.” Gavin teased using his hold on your hair to crane your head back exposing your elegant throat to him. He latched onto your pulse and sucked gently making you sight and squirm. Humming Gavin left a trail on gentle bites up the side of your neck, being careful not to mark you.

Only when his hand reached your bra did Gavin pull back from you and drink in your dishevelled appearance. Lifting your arms you invited him to remove the garment from your being, and the officer gladly took the opportunity. Your nibble fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt and deftly started to undo them. Gavin leaned in and rested his cheek to yours, and breathed into your ear. Goosebumps started to raise all over your body. “You’re stunning.” Gavin complimented and you kissed his cheek getting to the bottom of his shirt. He shifted sitting back enough to shrug himself out of the button up and pull the tank under it up and over his head. You watched in complete awe for the beauty of him. Unable to resist you reach out and feel the toned muscles of his peck and felt the unsteady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“I think stunning describes you better.” You whispered meeting his eyes. Soul crushing admiration was burning in his hues of caramel.

“Then your divine.” Gavin murmured softly letting his hand explore and caress your bare torso.

“Mmmn.” You hummed leaning back in for a kiss, letting your own hands rack over his abs and explore is very fit and male physique.

In a heartbeat Gavin had the bra unclasp and you gasped in surprise and he looked at you. Waiting to see if he had gone too far. Smiling you leaned in to grace his neck with kisses as you let the straps slide down your arms before you throw it across the room. Pressing your bare flesh against his you kissed along the sharp shape of his jaw.

Gavin cradled your face once more, pressed his forehead against yours. You both breathed heavy as you stared at one another. “If you want to stop, say so.” He spoke clearly, making sure you heard him. “I’d never hurt you. I’ll stop if you need me too.” You nodded and he smiled kissing your nose, cheeks, and lips.

Angling you, Gavin laid you back on the soft cushions of your couch and leaned over you. Pinned under his powerful body you groaned at the throb that started harshly between your legs. How a simple change of position managed to get you even headier was beyond you. Large hands roamed you hips, sides, tummy, as Gavin moved to straddle you. Trap you beneath him, safe. You felt safe wrapped under him like this.

When one hand found a perk breast you moaned sweetly for him, exposing your neck so he could keep bestowing delightful shivers. Palming Gavin descended his kisses down your collarbone, the tops of your exposed breast. You were a panting mess, and he seemed to enjoy making you gasp when his teeth ghost over a pebbled nipple. “G-Gavin.” You whispered moving slightly under him as his tongue licked around your peak and his thumb and forefinger capture your other nibble and rolled it. The shrill of pleasure that comes forth when latched his mouth to one of your peaks went right to your pussy, making it constrict and beg to be filled. Your flesh was starting to sweat under his careful dotting.

With a lewd pop, Gavin’s mouth moved to your other breast and you mewled for him, encouraging him to keep pleasuring you. Your eye lidded fluttered as your hips involuntarily ground up towards him. The pressure building there was driving you mad. Soon enough Gavin retreated and sat up admiring his hand work. Your hair was matted and splayed across the couch beneath you. Your breast bounced with the sharp breaths you took. lidded eyes and an aroused blushed adorned your features.

Without a word, communicating with your eyes alone, Gavin shifted and pulled at the bands of your skirt and panties. Not even thinking about it, you lip your hips in the air to help him rid you of your sodden undergarments. The cool air assaulted your slickened hot sex, and you shivered. Gavin took in your bare figure, hands running up and down the outside of your thighs before he parted them, and you flushed turning your face away. “Don’t hide from me,” Gavin whispered bringing a hand up to cup your chin making you look up at him. “You’re beautiful.” He reassured you making you smile up at him and blush more.

Truthfully Gavin also wasn’t something to scoff at. The moonlit casted complementary shadows over his fit figure, making him look like some Greek god. Gavin released your chin and moved his hands to the belt, and undid it. You sat up on your forearms taking in every movement, curious of him. There was a little fumbling with the button before he managed to unzip his jeans and shifted them down his narrow waist and hips. Licking your lips you watched him as he bared himself to you completely. Your eyes stayed on his erection as it sprung free from its denim prison. It was red and angry. Twitching at the cool air making Gavin hiss a little before he removed the jeans completely and tossed them across the room to join your clothes in a heap on the floor.

“Do you wish to stop?” Gavin whispered taking in the way your eyes drank in his appearance.

“Come here.” You spoke softly opening your arms to invite him to you. Gavin smiled leaning his body across yours, basking in the feeling of bare flesh on flesh.

He kissed you slowly, with purpose as his hands made a once over your frame before one captured your hand, interwinding them. Fingers laced together beside your head the other ventured up your thigh making the muscles spasm. The heavy throbbing in your cunt making you whine for anything to relieve the pressure there. Anything to soothe the ache that he had caused with this never-ending foreplay.

Gavin’s fingers found your mount and you whimpered out a please, too far gone to care how you looked or sounded. His erection pressed into your thigh as he shifted to get a better angle before he stroked a single digit between your folds. “Mmmn.” You hummed feeling your wetness coat his finger allowing it to glide effortlessly over your sex. Gavin pressed his forehead to yours, his damp brow frayed in concentration as a second finger joined the first, and spread your sex and stroked teasingly. You moaned and eyes fluttered when they started to slow controlled circles upon your clit. It soothed the throbbing and made your stomach twist in pleasure. The air was coming and going faster as he worked you. Almost agonizingly slow as he brought you further and further into bliss.

“Yes.” You breathed when his pace picked up and your hips rolled along with his fingers. Gavin ground his erection into your thigh, you felt it twitch and spasm begging for attention. Soon enough your vision started to fail you as you stare up at Gavin with a little ‘o’ formed on your lips and a long gasp of pleasure. You were close, body tense with pleasure writhing under him.

“That’s it, baby.” Gavin cooed to you encouraging you to find your release. His fingers held no mercy as they rubbed your clit making a lewd wet sound, and your voice got pitched. Everything in the world faded but those sincere eyes of Gavin were your body nearly lifted for the couch and you found your high. Your nails dug into his biceps as leverage and your being shook. You convulsed and Gavin didn’t relent, seemingly intent to make the waves of blinding pleasure to continue until air didn’t seem to quite reach your lungs.

  
Still feeling aftershocks, your body relaxed under him, and you pant. Gavin moved his fingers from your swollen spent sex and he kissed you deeply. A swell of a shapeless and pure emotion filled your chest. When the kiss broke you cupped his jaw staring at him in awe. “Enter me.” You whispered on his lips and he groaned.

“You sure?” Gavin asked resting his head on your shoulder, his own body was taut with need.

“Please, Gavin. I want you.” You begged whilst rolling your hips against his pelvis.

With that all his self-control seemed to melt away, there was an almost feral glint in his eye as he sat up and stared down at you. You felt yourself leak with need at the hunger in eyes. Gavin reached down and took hold of his cock and pumped it a few times. Your conjoined hands squeezed as he positioned himself above you. A sigh left you as the head of his burning erection ran the slick length of your sex. “Please.” You breathed peaking up at him almost shy in your need for him right then.

“Relax.” Gavin breathed leaning over you kissing you in a soothing manner, while he lined himself up with your entrance. “Good girl.” He cooed as he pushed the tip of his cock within you and breathed deeply.

You shifted your hips beckoning him to push further in. Gavin sunk into you, You gasped eyes going wide as he broke your barrier and your walls clenched his cock almost greedy. Gavin eyes you a little surprised before showering you with kisses, his hand released himself and settled for petting your bangs back. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He whispered pushing further in inch by blissful inch until he was fully within your body. You gasped as he stopped to allow you to adjust to the intrusion. “You’re beautiful.” He cooed doing his best to comfort you, and you smiled meekly up at him. “You okay?”

“Mmmn.” You nodded looking up at him, loving the feeling of being conjoined with him in such an intimate manner. “I’m fine.” Gavin smiled before kissing you deeply.

Slowly he began to move, with a shallow thrust, and you squirmed at the new sensation. It made your tummy flutter with a thousand butterflies. You mewled encouraging him to keep going, to make your stomach flip flop over and over again, as the heat in your pelvis started to build once more. Both of your were loss in one another as Gavin found a comfortable pace with just the right about friction to have you moaning beneath him, and him grunting and groaning. Slow, but building fire between both of you.

Gavin reached down and gripped you under your knee, guiding you to rest your leg across his lower back. Soon after it returned to petting you as he pressed into you further earning him a sound of shire delight. He smiled before kissing you deeply once more and picked up his pace pressing in further and further. Into such a delightful place you were going to crumble with an orgasm for a second time.

You both were breathless and sweaty as your body started to tense once more getting ready to release, the fluttering within your stomach got rampant and you mewled and moaned incoherently as Gavin’s pace picked up once again feeling your impending orgasm. A hand slipped between your bodies and messed sloppily with your clit, and you were done. Moaning his name loudly, you arching your back and your eyes closed. Gavin cursed under his breath feeling how tightly your pussy gripped at him as you rode out your pleasure sending him along as well. A few more unsteady pumpings and Gavin pulled from you and you felt a hot sticky wetness squirt into your thigh, and he clasped onto you.

Dazed, breathless and body thrumming happily from your orgasm, you both laid there. Not saying anything. Gavin made himself comfortable resting his cheek to your breast, and you calmly brushed his hair with your fingers. His made tracks up and down your ribs.

You didn’t want to be that girl. The one that confesses her undying love for a man after sex. So you remained silent. Content to just lay here with him basking in your afterglows safely secure in his arms. You’d have to discuss a few things, but it could all wait for the morning. You leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go to bed.” You whispered, and Gavin nodded removing himself from you before picking you up and walked towards the bedroom.

He laid you on the bed and retreated still buck naked into your bathroom. You could hear the water running and then he returned. You drank in his nudity and eyed the cloth. “Let me clean you up before you sleep.” Gavin smiled walking towards you and proceeded to clean you, wiping your fluids and sweat from your body before throwing the comforter over you and crawling in beside you. Gavin gathered you in his arms and kissed you softly. “Sleep well, my love,” he whispered and you felt your heart flutter and you smiled.

“Sweet dreams, Gav.” You whispered burying your face in his chest and closing your eyes. Sleep comes swiftly, and you lulled off secure and safe in your lover's arms. 


End file.
